


Trust In You

by toothIess



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Missing Scene, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toothIess/pseuds/toothIess
Summary: Mighty warrior, king of the fightNo matter what I face you're by my sideSpoilers for s3ep5Mattie and Leo have a little heart to heart





	Trust In You

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by [Lauren Daigle - Trust in you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n_aVFVveJNs)
> 
> Takes place right after Mattie and Leo talk outside during s3ep5...

_When you don't move the mountains_  
_I'm needing you to move_  
_When you don't part the waters_  
_I wish I could walk through_  
_When you don't give the answers_  
_As I cry out to you_  
_I will trust, I will trust, I will trust in you_

In all honesty Mattie had been rather shocked when Leo had began to tell her about these new memories of his because this was the first time that he had entrusted her with what was really on his mind since he had arrived here. Sure things had changed between them after they had opened up about their feelings about another and had confessed what was truly in their hearts.

What Mattie wanted most was that Leo had the feeling that he could tell her whatever was troubling him and that she would listen to what he said. It had taken a dreadfully long time until Leo was finally opening up to her now that they were together as a couple. It was crystal clear to Leo that there was no one in this world that he trusted more than Mattie Hawkins and he was done hiding his true emotions from her for another moment and he would share whatever was on his mind without any hesitation.

Hearing that gave Mattie the confirmation that Leo did care for her and wanted to know her opinion so that she could help him out with whatever was troubling him. So when he had told her about how he had the urge of visiting his childhood home to see what these new memories meant she was eager to give him a kiss and tell him that she was going to come along with him. That gave her the courage that she needed to tell him in great detail about how she made a friend today and he listened to her with great interest and a huge grin glued onto his face. He actually looked more relaxed at that moment than she had ever seen him before and that was the Leo Elster that she had fallen head over heels with a few years ago, but these feelings had surely intensified the day that he had waken up from his coma.

"Why are you actually so surprised that someone tried become your friend today?" he asked her when she had finished describing her encounter with Audrey.

Mattie arched her eyebrow. "You are aware that I don’t exactly have any friends ever since I started uni," she reminded him. "I think that I kind of intimidate them since I’m the only women at the university."

He flashed her a smile while he tugged a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Anyone who doesn’t realize what a wonderful and loving person you is a straight up fool if you ask me. It’s about time that someone finally sees through that."

"She’s not my friend yet, Leo. I basically just helped her with an assignment since it was her first day at uni today and she had no one else to turn to."

"Well, you surely must’ve won her over with your kindness when you aided her and she will remember that. I’m sure of it."

"It shouldn’t really matter. This is my last year of uni and I finish in a matter of months. I’ve last without friends all this time and I’m certain that I can make it through these last couple of months by myself."

Leo took a sip from his tea which had cooled down a little bit. "Of course I know that. It’s only the thought of you having to sit there all by yourself while everyone else is pretty much ignoring your existence if pretty painful to me and it’s not right."

There was a small smile on her lips. "It’s alright, Leo. You really shouldn’t be worrying about that. I’m only doing this course so that I can get a degree in it and I’m there for myself and not to make friends. Besides, I’ve got you, haven’t I?"

Leo returned the smile as he brought out his hand to intertwine his fingers with hers. "You’ve surely got me, Mattie Hawkins," he assured her as he leaned forwards to lay a gentle kiss against her waiting lips. "I just don’t want you to feel alone."

Mattie was able to enfold her arms around his middle so that she could bury her head into his shoulder and take in the scent of aftershave and mint that was entirely Leo Elster. She was certain that she was going to smell his scent on her clothes. Leo put his empty mug on the table while he wrapped his arm around her to make this moment between them last and to let her know that he was on her side.

"When I’m with you I feel anything but alone," Mattie basically muttered, but Leo could hear her clearly since she was so close to him and he could feel the warmth of her body against his.

"Mattie, I need you to know that I’m not going anywhere if that’s what you’re worrying about. I’m sure that this last year that you’ve spent at my bedside worrying about my well-being and if I would wake up or not must’ve been incredibly lonely to you, but that’s over now. I’m here with you and that’s where I’ll stay."

Mattie didn’t say anything in return and let the warmth of him take control over her. She felt droopiness settle in while she sat there in his hold and the time past around them. These feelings were still so new to her, but already moments like this with Leo were things that she didn’t want to give on ever. Instead she only wanted to create more moments with him in the near future.

"Mattie," Leo gently called out after a while as the chill in the air grew colder. "I don’t want to be the one to ruin this, but it’s getting late and you had a pretty exhausting day. I’m sure that you’d prefer to move this inside instead so that you can get some sleep."

Mattie carefully pulled back so that she could gaze up into his eyes and drank in those blue depths which reminded of the sea where she used to swim in during summer holidays. "Only to sleep?" she asked him with a smug grin on her face.

Leo laughed at her question. "Whatever you want, Mattie Hawkins," he assured as he cupped her face and kissed her again for a brief moment. "Come on."

Mattie caught the twinkle in his eyes as she grabbed hold of his hand and followed him out of the garden and into the warmth of the house. She was certain that they wouldn’t be sleeping anytime soon.


End file.
